One Set Of Footprints
---- Purgatory Tavern - :The Purgatory Tavern, a popular hangout for Necromundus' longtime denizens and newcomers alike, mostly takes advantage of natural light - or the lack thereof. The sometimes wobbly tables and crooked-backed chairs are scattered throughout blue and violet shadows that are only vaguely disturbed by the illumination provided through porthole-like windows by the glowing archways in the nearby Portal Plaza. ---- "You'll probably want to explore this city, get comfortable, before you wander out into the other realms as well." Ravus stretches, oofing a little at the weight of his armor. "Up north here, Linn? Or through a portal?" The three share a table in a corner. "Here," Linnael says firmly. "They didn't know where the portals where." A glance is spared to Stormraven then. "Hmm. I could look into that armor for you, though." "I don't mind getting some," says the purple-bathrobe clad Lupoid. "Would do me good to explore." Into the tavern floats a will-o-wisp sized ball of light, making its way almost butterfly-haphazardly until it's just behind Linnael. A flare of light, and a full-sized Cephas stands there. "Well. Arturius and Whitefur, and we'd have a full set. Good morning." "Cephas, hey, good to see you," Ravus greets with an amiable grin. "And I even had a question for you! Are you in the gunsmithing business..?" Linnael tilts his head back to look at Cephas, giving a grin. "Hey there, boss," he greets. "Good morning to you." Stormraven looks up at Cephas as he appears, just blinking. Cephas grins at Stormraven. "Welcome to where it stops hurting and starts being fun," he says with a small laugh, and turns to Ravus. "Not willingly. Never liked guns, prefer not to make weapons, I've even been getting out of armor work." He waves a hand. "I've been known to make exceptions though. A question in return - do either of you have *any* idea what happened to Ax, before his collapse?" "Collapse-" Ravus is out of his seat in a moment, eyes wide and voice a hurried barrage of questions. "What collapse? Is he all right? Where is he?" Linnael frowns. "What do you mean?" he asks. Stormraven looks about to say something to Cephas, but is interrupted by the other two, so he falls silent Cephas waves at the door. "Firstly, *don't* disturb what I've set up, Ravus. I'm aware it's not the most aesthetically pleasing arrangement, but it took a great deal of my energies to keep him from fading out. There's a crystal in the guildhall - that's where he is now. He was on the verge of dissolution - not a return to the Descendants, not an ascent, but dissolution. I've been hoping *someone* can give me some idea why, so I don't need to get invasive about it. But for now he's all right as long as the coffin's undisturbed. You can go see if you want." "Yes- sorry, excuse me-" And leaving his cider forgotten, Ravus outright *runs* for the door. Linnael blinks, going wide-eyed. "I don't have the faintest idea," he says. "I there... anything I can do?" Stormraven frowns slightly, as if thinking of something, but he holds his tongue still. Cephas nods to Linnael. "You've been doing studies in technomancy, haven't you? And searching for Lethe? I think I'd like a few bottles of the Lethe's water. There's nothing in the universe so effective at wiping a slate clean, which - if everything else fails - is what I'll have to try to do. I'd also like any odds and ends you can dig up with cleansing and purification properties. Maybe if you can, try and get a healer on board - a bit of alchemy might do some good, if there's one skilled enough." He smiles briefly at Stormraven. "It stops hurting for *you*, I should have said. The work, I'm afraid, never stops." He peers at the robes, lipquirking. "You owe Arturius a punch in the teeth, by the way." Linnael frowns. "Nereid's tears," he says, squeezing his hands together. "I don't carry Lethe water in anything but vials of Nereid's tears." "I think the Gods are having one -last- joke on me," Stormraven tells Cephas softly. "And who's Arturius?" Cephas nods to Linnael. "I know. There's too much going on. And Ax...well. I've got him stable, in stasis of a kind, I think. So we have time to do the best we can. But - *when you have time*...I'll need whatever you can bring." Turning to Stormraven, the archangel flicks taloned fingers, and a small golden Ares pendant takes shape in the air - illusion, but seeming quite real. "Few people keep their old names, here. He's rarely about anymore, but I do recall a conversation once or twice about pink robes. Purple would be between blue and pink." "Arturius is a pain," Linnael says dryly, before pulling out a crystal blue phial. "I'll go after some. I have the tears, at least." Stormraven raises an eyebrow. "Huh... -he's- here too? Could be interesting." Cephas shrugs slightly. "Now and again. He's rather too addicted to the mortal world to stay for very long." He reaches to pick up the phial of tears. "mmm. Yes, thank you, Linnael. Very useful properties." Linnael shakes his head. "I'll need that still," he says. "I need to bring it out to the Lethe to get the water, first." "I wish you luck," Stormraven says quietly. Cephas slants a look at Stormraven. "Not going?" Linnael shrugs. "He doesn't have to," he says. "Doesn't actually even have armor." "I'm.... really weak," Stormraven murmurs. "I'm finding it hard enough to even stand for long periods of time." Cephas frowns. "Well. That should be seen to, at least," he says, setting down the phial of tears. "Have you eaten?" Linnael reaches over to take up the tears, tucking them away. "And clothes would be good. I can go take care of that bit." "I'm dead...and I -still- have to eat?" Stormraven blinks. Cephas nods. "This *is* a tavern," he points out. "It would likely be a game hall, if people didn't need to eat. However, the healers make quite good potions if you don't feel like food." "I'd go for food," Linnael says conspiratorially. "But not here. Head north to the Mall de los Muertes, and into Nodhi's cafe." He winks. "Best damn food across all realms." "...Of -course- I want food. ..Do they have steak?" Stormraven snorts. Cephas pauses, blinks. "You know...they might," he muses. "If you'd like to go, there are also good weapons to be had at the mall, and armor, and I've been making jewelry....I believe we can get you set up." He pauses. "Would you like to keep on as you did before? Or try the independent life?" Linnael Hmms. "The cafe has some steak, I think," he says. "Though... I prefer the pie, or Tajbah." "I just want steak. It's been so hard to find a good steak," Stormraven says mournfully. He turns to peer at Cephas. "You say that like it's a choice." Cephas clicks his talons. "Ah yes. That's right - Mort there has the steaks." He waves to the counter. "I'm afraid I rarely notice what I eat, there's usually more important things to do." He gives Stormraven a rueful sort of smile. "So I do. Very sorry. Shall we formally take you in then? Linnael?" Linnael blinks. "He wants to join up?" he says. "Well, if he wants to, certainly." Stormraven gives Linnael a rueful smile. "Want doesn't enter into it, hasn't for a long time. Would..." he looks rather embarassed, for a lupoid. "...someone be able to get me one?" Cephas smiles, and promptly orders a small *stack* of bear flank steaks, to be delivered to Stormraven's table. "At least we have variety." Linnael blinks. "Er... Choice is /always/ part of it," he says. "Always has to be, even if you made a promise. You choose to keep that promise." He shrugs. "There's always free will." "Not a promise. A drive. The unrelenting one," smiles Stormraven. "Inbuilt, unfortunately." Cephas gets a smile. "You always did know how to take care of me." Cephas smiles. "I'm glad to see you again, my friend," he replies. "Eat, and get properly clothed and armed, and we'll see where we go from there. No oaths this time. No need." He offers his hand. "Join us?" Linnael smirks, and stands up. "Right, I'll go see about proper clothing for him. I'll meet you in the guild hall." Stormraven takes the hand, squeezing firmly wiht his paw before he smiles back. "And you. Not angry with me for dying?" he asks softly before turning to his steak. Mmsteak. Cephas shakes his head. "Don't you think you'd know by now if I were angry? Everyone comes here, sooner or later. We have quite a nice hall here. Nothing like Tomin Kora." Linnael grins, walking out the door. "See you there," he says, before pausing and looking to Stormraven. "What kind of weapon, by the way?" Stormraven looks thoughtful for a moment before he smiles. "Guessing this place doesn't have guns... so.. mm..sword, maybe?" "We do have guns," says Cephas. "Ravus was just asking about them...and yes, I will make you guns." Linnael grins. "I'll see if Garviel has any suitable first," he says. "Take care, you two." "That... woudl be quite nice," Stormraven says softly. "Didn't know you would," he murmurs before wolfing (literally) all of his steaks down. "....mmmmm..." Cephas pats Storm on the shoulder - carefully, minding the talons. "You've rarely shown other than uncommon good sense." "That's... true, I guess," Stormraven chuckles, standing. "Shall we then?" ---- Heavenly Chorus - :Hallowed hall of the devotees of the Ascendant Powers, the guildhall of the Heavenly Chorus is nothing if not ennobling and uplifting. Airy and spacious, this white marble hall seems caught in the full bloom of a perpetual Spring, with the scent of spring flowers on the constant, gentle, warm breeze that drifts around and between the tall carved columns. Although this hall was built by the Angels, there is a decided lack of 'angelic' images to be seen. Oh, the touches are there - feather patterns and wing patterns adorning the top and bottom of columns, running along doorframes and windowframes - but the true pride of place seems given over to the mortal races of the realm. Each tall column is carved to resemble one of the mortal races, each image radiating nobility, chivalry, and greatness as that race understands it - each form idealized, as if it were the image of a soul caught forever in a moment of perfect enlightenment. Collectively, they give the hall an air of hope and of honest endeavor, the end for which every member of the Chorus strives. :The air is sweet and fresh, with the scent of spring flowers, and in constant circulation in a gentle breeze. Although no source can be discerned, the hall is always filled with a clear white light, that casts no shadows behind it and provides great clarity of vision. All around the edges of the hall are doors, and along the southern wall are glass windows, showing a tended garden beyond. ---- Crystal Coffin This more-or-less coffin-shaped construction, set on a waist-high pedestal of white marble, would appear to be made entirely of lead crystal. Though transparent, its faceting makes it somewhat difficult to see the body within - however, it can be seen that it is a Felinoid, arranged as if dead, with its paws resting upon its chest. No greater detail can be discerned through the coffin's facets, and about the structure hangs a heavy aura of divine magics. A small sign has been set on the pedestal, resting against one of the coffin's sides. It reads thusly, penned in an elegant angelic script: :Please do not disturb this Felinoid. :The work in progress is both necessary and delicate, :and easily subverted at this stage. :Thank you for your patience and understanding. Ravus sits near the coffin but carefully away from any magical markings, head in his hands, staring at the crystal with a helpless frown of dismay. He's taken off his armor, leaving it neatly stacked in the corner, grey garments pooling loosely about him. Linnael walks into the guild hall quietly, arms full of neatly folded clothing. "Ahh. That... I'm sorry, Ravus." Cephas flies into the hall a bit later, with Stormraven in tow. "This would be...well, our Temple here. Such as it is." Stormraven follows Cephas in, blinking about. "...Wow," he murmurs. And then spots Ravus, slipping over. "...Ah. I'm sorry," he also says, reaching down to squeeze Ravus's shoulder. "I should have been here," Ravus says very quietly, not looking away from the coffin. And that's all he says, seemingly riveted to the spot. Linnael just stops off to one part of the hall, slowly placing the clothes on top of a cabinet for the lupoid to pick up. "Even angels can only be in one place at a time, Ravus," says Cephas mildly. "We have Sae'kall to track down, I have more portals to close, there's a little elf girl that needs waking, the Shining ones need dealing with..." he waves a hand. "And we can still only be in one place at a time. Though Linnael tries quite hard anyway." Stormraven stands behind Ravus for a moment, silent as he nods a thanks to Linn. "That doesn't change anything, Cephas. I should have been -here-." Ravus closes his eyes, exhaling softly. "Do you think what's afflicting him is linked to the Sae'kall?" "I doubt it," Linnael says softly. "It doesn't seem like their style to me." He looks over to Stormraven. "Here... go ahead and get dressed." Cephas sighs. "If I knew exactly what was wrong, I wouldn't have upset you all by asking questions about it while you were talking," he says. "All this," and he waves at the coffin and the enchantments around it, "is just to keep him here, in Necromundus, and more or less stable, while that's worked out and dealt with. For all I know at present, this is some Descendant booby trap to keep a favored pet of theirs from slipping the net." Stormraven frowns slightly but nods,moving over to Linn's pile ot get hold of the clothes. "Glad to be out of this old bathrobe," he murmurs. "I don't know anything," Ravus softly confesses. "...I don't know what I can do, either..." Linnael closes his eyes. "Cephas seems to think Lethe water can help," he says. "I go to retrieve it" Cephas laughs quietly as Stormraven picks up the new clothes. "As I told Linnael, Ravus, I'm asking for anything reputed to have purifying or restorative properties. And, yes, Lethe water, as a last ditch solution." Stormraven changes quickly, the bathrobe pushed into a corner. "I have a little extra power in that vein beyond the normal for angels," Ravus volunteers, glancing down at his hands. "So you have that..." Linnael hmms. "I'm going to try for that water," he says. "Take care, all of you." He lifts a hand, and starts for the door. Cephas pauses, then nods. "If an angel's powers are what's needed, I'll let you know," he says. "But for now...really, I'm trying to identify the problem, the cause of his fragmentation. Just freezing him in place like this....well, all it really does is buy time, after all. It may be he got caught in some Sae'kall trap. It may be something unrelated. I don't know yet. How is the hunt progressing, Linnael?" "I just want to -do- something about this," Ravus mutters, jaw clenching. "It -could- be Sae'Kall. We can ask that one we caught yesterday if they know anything about it." "The hunt for the Lethe goes slow," Linnael says with a frown. "But, I know where I can get some Lethe water. Corrupted, though." Cephas nods. "You can help with that at least, Ravus," he agrees. "He's been using nereid tears and blessings to clean the waters he's gotten so far." "I'm more than happy to help," Ravus sighs, running a hand through his hair. Linnael looks to Cephas. "Can I get your help as well?" he asks. "We're having to penetrate the Bloodwalk for this." Cephas spreads his hands. "What do you need from me?" he asks simply. "I should ask that question too. Do you need force as well as blessings?" Ravus inquires, idly tapping the sword on his back. "I'm in need of a gun first, I think... last night was a good sign of how much use one would be." Linnael smiles a bit wryly. "Like you said, I can't do everything," he says. "I want help getting in and out, and securing all we need." Cephas looks wry. "Yes, I will make guns for the two of you. But I'll need the raw materials to do it. That will take a little time - just tell me what model you'd like, and how many of them, and I'll see to it." "Only if you're comfortable with it," Ravus tells Cephas quietly, frowning in thought. "If you are, then I'd like the best revolver you can give me. I already picked up a stun gun, but sometimes I'll need to shoot to kill, as much as it pains me." Linnael frowns. "I was asking you to come with us, to help," he says. "I don't use guns." Cephas seems a bit at a loss as Linnael takes off. "...It's always problematic when I get directly involved," he sighs. "It's an invitation to Plutok to do the same." "We can handle Plutok if we have to," Ravus murmurs, shaking his head. "But I can handle the Bloodwalk. I'm not sure why Linn asked for you... yeah, of course you're powerful, between him and myself we should be adequately protected." Cephas mms. "Yes. It's not beyond *his* power, really...I just really hate fighting. Which would be why Linnael is the battlemage, and not I." Ravus nods his agreement to that. "People like me exist so people like you don't -have- to fight." Stormraven reappears from..wherever he went. "..Mmm, so that's the city," he remarks. Cephas lipquirks. "Of course," he murmurs. "Well. I'll see about getting a decent gun made for you, then." "I appreciate it a lot." Ravus smiles warmly Cephas's way, ducking his head. "...oh, hey, welcome back- what was your name, sorry? Rathen...hope?" "Rathenhope... -was- my name," Stormraven remarks queietly. "But... I was thinking. Should really change it." Cephas smiles a bit. "It's...a new life, sort of," he says. "Down to what you want, or what you like. Shafi's changed her name a few times since the original. Linnael changed his once as well." "Yeah, I renamed Linn," Ravus remarks, the smile turning wistful. "'Cause he named me. Ravus wasn't my original name, I just came here amnesiac. Anyway, yeah, like Cephas says... people tend to change their names a lot here." "Mm, well," Stormraven murmurs. "My middle name was Corvus. Meant... 'Raven'," he recalls, frowning. "Mmm...Stormraven? How does that sound?" Cephas nods. "That will be fine. Another old friend, by the way, leads the better half of the wolf pack here. Goes by the name of Garviel these days, but if you ever need another weapon, just knock on his door. He makes good ones - sells many at his shop, but he'll do commissions too." "Old friend? Did I know him?" Ravus wonders, turning to look the newly minted Stormraven over from head to toe. "I thought the name rang a bell, but I can never be -sure-... and I think Stormraven's nice, by the way!" Stormraven raises an eyebrow at the two of them. "An old friend? Who?" he asks curiosuly before turning towards Ravus, looking at him back. "...I don't recognise you.." Cephas shrugs. "I don't know that you ever knew him, Ravus, in the life before. He was something of a recluse after his marriage." He nods to the new Stormraven. "Garviel and Alexia - you'd know them as Jantine and Alandra. Though Alexia doesn't remember very much of her life before." He indicates Ravus, though there's a bit of sadness there. "His, was Aadzrian." "I knew Alandra, I think I met Jantine once or twice..." Ravus scratches at the nape of his neck, a soft sigh of frustration escaping him. "Rathenhope, Rathenhope. Really can't put my finger on it... maybe with time, that's how it tends to work..." Stormraven stares at Ravus, then at Cephas. "...Aadzrian? -Really-?" He frowns, shaking his head. "I thought you became a Kamir... did you die then, in the transport?" Cephas shakes his head. "Ravus' memory's tended to be a bit touch-and-go, Raven." He pauses, frowning. "Mmm. Interesting." "Maybe you have me confused with some other Aadzrian," Ravus volunteers helpfully, his brow furrowing. "Let's see..." The angel closes his eyes and begins the familiar procedure of shifting forms, darkness bleeding through him from the tips of his wings upward and silver markings scoring themselves on his skin. Pure silver eyes opening, he asks in Aadzrian's deeper voice, "Like this, more or less?" Stormraven blinks at Ravus and then nods. "That's the man I remember," he says quietly. "You don't remember being a Kamir? The end of the universe, all that/" Cephas tilts his head. "I do...and don't," he muses, tone somewhat surprised. Mismatched eyes turn to the crystal coffin, a frown on the archangel's lips. "I don't. So you must be from a different timeline," Ravus surmises, brow furrowing only deeper. "In which I... became a Kamir and the universe ended. Wow. In my timeline, I just kept on fighting for people who couldn't fight for themselves til I was a hundred and seven or so." "Were you a Watcher then, too?" Stormraven asks after a moment, curious. "You were in my timeline.." Cephas seems to have forgotten the art of conversation, the archangel slipping through his crafted wards with an eye-twisting shimmer, talons tap-tapping lightly on the crystal. Colors ripple through the clear facets at each tap, crown to toe to crown to toe. "I was, I remember that," Ravus confirms quietly. "They got a hold of me after Ace died and Fox folded." He smiles wistfully at the memories with a shake of his head. "Never stopped missing her, neither of us did..." His gaze wanders over to watch Cephas, the angel thoughtfully curious. Stormraven watches Cephas for a moment before he turns back to Ravus, a faint smile on his features. "Ah... less likely you'll remember me, then," he says softly, the tone ever so slightly sad. "Keep talking," says Cephas, absently terse. Whatever's in those ripples of color, it seems to be holding his attention. "So far... I remembered nothing until I met Tirax again," Ravus murmurs, though he's still watching Cephas. "Then I started remembering all the details of my life that had to do with him. It seems when I meet people I once knew, time starts bringing them back to me. So I probably -will- remember you, sooner or later." "We.. didn't talk much till after you joined the Watchers," Stormraven remarks idly. "Which in my timeline? Was while Ace was still alive." Cephas hums absently to himself as the talons click-tap, click-tap on the crystal, causing new ripples of color as older ones fade. "Yesss...now if I just knew the *trigger*..." "Really? She..." Ravus hesitates, glancing aside. "She didn't live too long. Died back in 3013 when I'd barely been on the Fox five years. She just got more and more reckless after Jack died, we knew it was coming, but it was a pretty... bad blow to all of us the same. I joined up with the Watchers in... 3014, I think it was..." "Sometimes, when people have nothing left to lose... they get rather reckless," Stormraven murmurs after a moment, looking away. Cephas frowns at the shimmering flow of colors, watching them carefully as they fade. "Well...all right. I don't have a cause, or a solution yet, but I do have a definition for the *problem*." "Yeah... that was exactly it." Ravus closes his eyes, sadness dominating his expression for a lengthy moment before Cephas's words break the spell. "...can you explain?" Stormraven looks back after a while, curious. Cephas steps carefully, back outside the wards around the coffin. "Let's just say for a moment, my dear Ravus, that you didn't have to watch Ace die. That you could find the words that hit home, and save her. Now, let us, in entertaining this notion, suggest that perhaps I held up a little bit of illusion that showed you that world. And there's no downside to you doing this. You get everything you want. Say that I told you you could have that world, for free. Would you take it from my hands, or live the life you lived?" Ravus gazes at Cephas steadily, not bothering to hide that the question troubles him- it comes through clearly in his quiet frown and lowered brows. "I... I can't choose another world. Not without knowing the full repercussions of that choice. Not that I didn't make mistakes, but I have to go with the life I lived unless I know that other path is better. Yes, I would have given a lot to have saved her. But I can't risk giving up the whole -universe- for that world." Stormraven tilts his head at Cephas, still silent though. Linnael slips back into the guildhall quietly. Cephas mmms. Looks to Stormraven. "Tell him your timeline." "His..." Ravus now turns to Stormraven, looking more confused than ever. Stormraven closes his eyes for a moment before nodding. "..In my timeline, the universe came to an end thanks to a Kamir. Morden put a call out through -you- to recruit Kamirroids to save the universe." A pause. "...You'd also split up with your Tirax a final time a little before," he murmurs. "...And when the call came through and you'd consigned yourself to that fate... you ended up... -with- Ace, who also ascended to Kamirhood alongside you. After that, I have no idea what happened to either of you, there was a high possibility that you would have died in the transport of Hancock to Hiverspace." Linnael raises an eyebrow. "Your universe was destroyed?" he asks as he approaches. "Shouldn't we have seen a rather large influx of new arrivals, if that was the case?" Cephas nods to Linnael. "That would seem to be the crux of the matter," he says. Then, to Ravus, "I can tell you that you were with her. A...mutually agreeable relationship, at the least. The end of a universe is somewhat - well, it's not the best time to make definitive statements about feelings, unless you have a solid belief in bluebirds. Nevertheless, the point remains. This was an option. Now, let me hold this out to you. I can remember a life where the universe didn't end, as well as a life where it did. How much would you give to remember the life where you became a Kamir, threaded fingers with an Ace who did the same, and rather *literally* tried to save the universe?" Ravus stares at Stormraven, shocked into silence for a moment. The blank expression is only broken when Cephas speaks up again. The warrior angel exhales harshly, biting at the corner of his lips. "Just to remember it," he asks, watching Cephas. "Not to actually... change anything? Then... yes. I'd like to -know- that timeline, if not to rewrite the past. And I'd give... an awful lot, but what cost are we talking?" "It may hurt..." Stormraven pipes up after a moment. "...because.. unless she's here, it's going to hurt to lose her." And a pause. "Will he lose his other memories?" he adds to Cephas. And Linnael gets a shrug. "I... don't know." Linnael frowns. "And this is what's happening to Ax?" he conjectures. "The only thing to change would be you," says Cephas. "The you right now, here, in Necromundus. Both these things *did* happen, paradoxical as it sounds. In you is...well...the *potential* to exist knowing both those lives and many more. You wouldn't believe the lives I remember - but thankfully, only while I'm here. It's all here," and he taps his chest, "in the soul. It's just, often, not very helpful." He raises a talon at Linnael. "I'm getting to that." Turning back to Ravus, he says, "You barely remembered one variation, arriving here. What if, even more than remembering both, I held out to you the option of *only* remembering the life that parallels Stormraven's here, and forgetting the other?" "...I don't know," Ravus admits uneasily. "I don't want to lose the memories I do have, even if I'd gain back more. I am who I am because of what I experienced. But are you implying that... it would help Ax, somehow, if I did what you're saying?" Stormraven falls silent. Linnael rubs his temple. "I don't know who these Kamir are, but damn I want to kick one in the balls about now." Cephas shakes his head. "I'm showing you the temptation. I think someone showed Ax the temptation, is what I think happened. Only he can't seem to hold on to it, or something." He makes a tilting-scales gesture. "As I said. I don't know the trigger, I don't know the solution. But the *problem* seems to be in disparity. Something like...remembering both the life where you're a serial killer, and the life where you redefined holiness and devotion for a culture for centuries to come. If you remember both - who are you *here*?" "It tempts me even with what I am," Ravus admits quietly, wings drooping. "So I can understand. What do we do, then... can we separate the memories, put a wall between them or something?" "Okay, really in the realm of nothing i know, now," murmurs Stormraven. "You can erase them," Linnael says quietly. "Though, I'm not sure if one can be selective about which is erased." Cephas frowns. "I think ...you all ought to understand that I am very much against making that choice *for* Ax. He was offered a temptation, it would seem - and given the life he remembered before reaching this place, I think we can agree it was understandable, forgivable to give in to that temptation. But I *will not* just pick and choose his memories, his existence for him. Free will is his divinely given right - I'm *not* going to take that from him." He blows out a breath. "Someone offered him something he should never have seen, though. That's a horrible temptation to face for anyone. *That* person, I want to have a talk with, yes. I'm generally against smiting, but ..." the bright gull wings fluff and flick, angry-bird-like, scattering rays of light. "Ax doesn't need me to choose his existence for him. He needs the strength to survive and learn from the choice he's made. And that, I think we can help with." "That's why I said a wall, so he could choose either," Ravus murmurs, though he's nodding agreement to Cephas. "What can we *do*, then? Do you think he's actually... deciding right now in there, what and who he wants to be? That all we have to do is keep him alive until he chooses?" Stormraven lets out a soft sigh and nods, moving to take a seat, eyes shutting as he leans back against a pillar. "Wonder if that would make him like Nait," Linnael muses. "Both sides are a personality." Cephas smiles a bit ruefully. "As I said, Ravus...I don't have the answer. But for now, yes. We need to keep him alive, safe, and strong if we can. Eventually...well, we'll either find some way to give him the strength to choose and hold the life he wants, or both if he wants, or he'll find that strength on his own...or this stasis I've made will fail, and we'll lose him. I'm open to ideas." Ravus rubs at his temples, his frown disconsolate. "I have to think. Maybe I'll come up with something. I imagine he... if he's tempted by anything, it's the thought that there's a world where he's strong and he's good. He just needs to feel like he's good enough already and he won't have so many problems... I think. I hope." The angel sighs, wings slumping. "I should go somewhere quiet and just... think." Linnael shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "I'm not exactly good with soul magic and all that. Alternate universes are a quantum physicist's realm, not mine." "It's not really soul magic," says Cephas quietly. "I'm handling the overt enchantment part. It's just...strength. When you start dealing in this kind of thing, it's far more self-awareness than most people can deal with. Ax - well, the Ax we knew - wasn't the most emotionally stable sort to begin with, and for this kind of thing your self-awareness kind of needs to be bedrock. He's going to need help...I'm just not sure what kind." "Then I'll be here. And when we can figure out what he needs..." Ravus just lets that trail off as he pads for the door, softly frowning. "I hope to the Ascendants I can give it to him..." Linnael shakes his head. "So... I'll have to think." Cephas nods. "...Don't forget the Sae'kall," he says quietly. "And Cataract, and all the rest. We'll be fine here for a while. I'll keep looking for clues that can help. But if you can find me whoever offered Ax that temptation, I'd appreciate it." Linnael gives Cephas a faint smile. "Too much to do," he says. "I need help." Cephas smiles slightly, tapping Linnael carefully with those talons. "I give you my blessing, and a swat. That is what lovers are for." Return to Caught In A Moment category:Necromundus Logs